Hey There Draco'
by PobbyDrarryMalfoy
Summary: El escribe una carta, por que a Draco le gustan, por que están a miles de millas lejos.'cierra tus ojos, y cuando los abras a la mañana siguiente estaré ahí.'


N/A:

Buenas chicas que leen. Este es mi primer fic dado a la pareja de estos hermosos niños.

Espero que les guste, para mi esto es demasiado _Fluff._

 _Advertencias:_ Ninguna. No hay.

Habían sido separados abruptamente por una misión.

Con un suspiro silencioso escuchando el gorgojeo de sus compañeros en aquel lugar donde estaban pasando la noche, decidió que era hora de comunicarse con el.

Se tomó lo ultimo de su trago de Whisky de fuego antes de levantarse de manera silenciosa para ir a donde su habitación estaba.

Si había una cosa que después de la guerra y de los años juntos había aprendido era, que él amaba escribirle de vez en cuando, aun cuando solo hubieran pasado unas pocas horas de verle el rostro. Aunque eso era parte de su encanto, nunca se podía permitir decirle que no le enviará más lechuzas al ministerio por que seguramente estallaría con un simple _''Perfecto, no lo vuelvo a hacer. Imbécil, intento ser... medianamente bueno y así lo agradeces, troglodita._ '' Y sabia a que conllevaba eso; dormir separados molesto con el mismo y con su amante por hacer un gran berrinche por una pequeña cosa.

Pero se lo permitía al final de cuentas, por que era el.

Caminó lentamente hasta su habitación, abarrotándose de recuerdos, preciados recuerdos que en estos malditos meses no había podido revivir, meses que sin duda odiaba, el no poder revivir el despertar en las mañanas a su lado con el agradable calor del otro, su raro caminar aun no acostumbrado a las noches de pasión que suelen darse la mayor parte de las noches, olor de su cabello y su textura entre sus dedos al acompañarle a la ducha, las mañanas con un café un beso y un simple _'' Cuídate, aquí estaré bien... recordaré enviarte un recado cuando ya esté en el trabajo''_.

Su sonrisa grácil, su elegante figura con esa pose estúpidamente aristocrática que el tanto odia pero ama verla en el. Por que, aunque jamás lo diga, la mayor parte de su maldito encanto atractivo era eso, su figura elegante, y demasiado cuidada aunque el trabaje en San Mungo.

Saco un frasco de tinta, un rollo de pergamino y se concentró en lo que debía poner primero. Escribir cartas en general le era horrible.

No por que no pudiese, si no que le costaba ser expresivo en su forma de escribir contrario todo a su novio, este era demasiado expresivo con todo lo que escribía en sus cartas.

Suspiro de nuevo esta vez descargando su frustracion, su molestia y por supuesto sintiendose un imbecil, por que ¿que habria de escribir?.

— Quizá...

 _'Hey There Draco'_

 _¿Como esta Grimmauld place?, seguramente esta como siempre lúgubre y nada pintoresco. Yo estoy a miles de millas pero estoy seguro que como siempre te ves elegante, y bastante bello._

 _Como todas las noches antes de irnos a la cama y descansar, diablos estoy esperando a que todo esto termine para correr como un desquiciado y llegar a abrazarte._

 _¿Cuanto tiempo ha sido ya?, ¿meses?, me parecen mas años._

 _Se que en estos momentos te sientes solo, que tanto como yo, añoro escuchar tu voz, repetir el tacto de tus caricias y los besos de día y de noche, solo espera a que regrese... cierra tus ojos, y cuando los abras a la mañana siguiente estaré ahí._

 _Son tiempos difíciles, demasiado tanto para mi como para ti, realmente lamento estar todo este tiempo fuera de Inglaterra. Tengo mucho que decirte, que una simple carta no me bastan; es increíble Draco, lo que me haces hacer._

 _tuyo, Harry._

Soltó una suave risa, antes de doblar pulcramente la carta y atarla suavemente a la pata de aquella pequeña lechuza gracil posada frente de el.

—Disculpa que te este enviando tan tarde y tan lejos — comento mientras le daba suaves caricias a la pequeña ave en su cabeza y esta uluhaba de manera graciosa mientras el joven de lentes hablaba — Lleva esto por favor a Draco Malfoy.

La misión había durado siete meses.

Harry regresaba a la mañana siguiente segun el sabia, trago duro no podía dormir bien, siquiera podia cerrar los ojos, cada vez que el chico de ojos verdes mandaba una carta con una lechuza diferente cada que podía, traían el pequeño trozo de sus palabras prometiendole que estaría ahí, el pequeño ''cierra tus ojos, y cuando los abras a la mañana siguiente estaré ahí. '' escrito en el.

Siempre que este leía sus cartas, sabia que aunque el no lo pidiera podría ir en escoba, tren, apareciéndose, o por traslador inclusive caminando aunque no se lo pidiera, no le importaba en lo mas absoluto con tal de tenerlo de nuevo en a su lado, sus amigos se burlaban a veces de el, a veces Theo hacia bromas de acuerdo a su estado de animo, sobretodo cuando lo veía leer las cartas que le llegaban a la hora del almuerzo alegando era demasiado cursi y demasiado vomitivo ver la cara de Draco como el de una quinceañera emocionada con su primer amor.

Pero ellos no entenderían lo que ellos tienen, no entenderían el amor que tienen, es por eso que a Draco le da igual el que digan los demás acerca de eso.

Aquella noche no podía conciliar el sueño, se la paso rondando por toda la gran cama pensando que era lo que iba a hacer al verlo, por que para el, no importaba que tan bien lo conociera... el moreno siempre tenia que dejarlo en blanco, como si nunca hubiese aprendido a hablar.

Cerró sus ojos intentando conciliar el tan ansiado sueño, cayendo en un mar de nubes rosas.

La mañana siguiente abrió sus ojos, sintiendo el peso de unos brazos sobre sus caderas, de una respiración detrás de su nuca y unos pequeños y furtivos besos yendo a lo largo de sus hombros.

—Creí que no cumplirías tu promesa... — susurró aferrándose a las manos del moreno que aun reposaban en sus caderas.

—Bueno... yo creí que ya era demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y lejos de ti. — contesto volviendo a besar los hombros de su pareja. — Así que... ¿que tal si me dejas revivir ciertos recuerdos?..

— Todos los que necesites... Harry...

Ya se, acabo de darme cuenta que ni yo se que madres, so... bueno ya ni modo.


End file.
